


A Most Exquisite Experience

by Bremol



Series: B-day stories for Sweet D [1]
Category: Princess Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremol/pseuds/Bremol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and Clarisse decide to go on their honeymoon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Most Exquisite Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kayla2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayla2011/gifts).



> This story was written for a friend for her birthday. She asked for a Clarisse/Joseph story with loving, kissage, a sunset, and the beach. This story is the result.

Clarisse sighed.  It had been a day full of returning calls and visiting with friends she hadn’t seen in years, all of whom wanted to congratulate her on her recent marriage.  The thought of that day brought a smile to her face. 

Marriage. 

 _Her_ marriage. 

She still couldn’t believe a month had passed since she and Joseph had said I do.

Mia had settled nicely into her role as the new Queen, which Clarisse was very thankful for as it left more time to spend with Joseph.  They still hadn’t had the time to take a honeymoon, something she knew that both of them needed.  The past month had mainly been spent getting used to living with someone. 

While she had been married, she and Rupert hadn’t really ‘lived’ together.  They’d each had their own suites, and until Rupert had gotten sick, had spent very little time together due to their separate functions as the King and Queen once their sons had grown passed boyhood.  As for Joseph, he hadn’t lived with anyone since he’d left his childhood home at eighteen.  And living with one’s parents and siblings, he had informed her, doesn’t compare to living with a spouse.

The easiest thing to adjust to, much to their mutual satisfaction, was sharing her bed.  She had always hated sleeping alone, but had never convinced Rupert of staying with her, or letting her stay with him.  She didn’t know how Joseph felt exactly, because he hadn’t said, but she was fairly certain that he didn’t mind sharing a bed.  He was always in bed before her, the covers turned back and waiting for her to snuggle in next to him.

“Penny for your thoughts, mi amor,” he whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to her neck.

Clarisse shivered at the sound of his voice.  “Mmm, Darling,” she breathed as she turned in his arms.  “I was just thinking of us and how so many things have changed in our lives in the last month.”  His hands were slowly unbuttoning her blouse and robbing her of all coherent thought.

“Wonderful changes.  Marvelous changes,” he mumbled against her soft skin as his mouth trailed over the scalloped lace edge of her bra.

“Ooh, Joseph, it’s the middle of the afternoon,” she murmured even as she lifted her hands to cradle his head.

“So it is,” he breathed before covering her mouth with his.

Clarisse closed her eyes, losing herself in the taste of him as his tongue explored her mouth.  She felt his hands slipping inside her open blouse, caressing across her ribs to her back and up to the clasp of her bra.  The feel of his warm hands against her cool flesh made her shiver.

Pulling back from the kiss for air, Joseph stared into her eyes.  “It’s been a long time since this morning,” he finally breathed.

“Very…” but she never finished the sentence.

“Grandma, I,” Mia started then stopped.  “Oh!” she exclaimed as she stood staring at them with wide eyes, her hand over her mouth.

Clarisse rolled her eyes as she let her head drop to Joseph’s shoulder.  “You forgot to shut one door and lock the other, Darling,” she half laughed, her face burning with embarrassment.

“I’ll come back.”  Mia said as she hastily beat a path out the door, the sound of her high heels clacking on the marble floor echoing into the room as she ran down the hall, her giggles floating through the air.

“Oh my word.”  Clarisse moaned.  “She’s never going to let us forget this.  You do realize that, don’t you?”

Joseph groaned.  “I,” he started then shrugged and shook his head.  “So much for the mood,” he grumbled as he pulled back.

Clarisse laughed.  “Yes, that does sort of kill it.”  Buttoning her blouse back up, she smiled at her husband.  “So what are your plans for this afternoon?”

“I had intended to make love to my wife,” he grumped.  “I guess that will teach me to learn to shut and lock the doors.”

Caressing his cheek, she smiled at him.  “Ah, poor darling.  What about going for a drive?”

“What about going on our honeymoon?  That sounds like an even better idea.”

“Where would we go?”

“I have somewhere in mind.  A secluded villa that a friend of mine owns.  He offered the use of it as a wedding gift.”

“How long will it take us to get there?”

“Four hours by plane.  If we leave in a couple of hours we can be there by early evening.  Just in time for a stroll on the beach at sunset.”  Smiling at his wife, Joe took her hands in his.  “Can you get away on such short notice?”

“I can,” she assured with a smile.  “There’s nothing for me to do.  Mia is doing well on her own and there are no impending parties or functions that require my presence.”

“Then call your maids and start packing.  I’ll call my friend.”

“Yes, Sir,” she answered with a laugh.  “I love you, Darling.”

Joe smiled and caressed a curl behind her ear.  “No more than I love you, mi amor.”

 

~*~

 

Joseph smiled at his wife.  “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you in a swimsuit.”

Clarisse smiled as she tied the ends of her sarong around her neck.  “The only reason you’re seeing me in one now, is because there’s no one else here.  No maids, no bodyguards, _no one_.  If there was even one maid, I wouldn’t be dressed like this.”

“Why?  You certainly have the figure for it.  I don’t see what the problem is.”  He winked at her.

She shook her head.  “You are just a bit biased, Darling.  I’m too old to be parading around like this.”  She swept her hands down over her attire.

“Well, I wouldn’t want you _parading around_ as you put it, but wearing a suit once in the while at the beach doesn’t seem like it would be a big deal.  Your maids definitely wouldn’t say anything.”  Then he frowned.  “Although, the guards might pay more attention to you that they should.”

Clarisse couldn’t help but laugh.  “Come on, Darling.  Let’s go for a walk.”

Taking her outstretched hand, Joseph smiled and pulled her to him.  “Thank you for being willing to leave on such short notice.”

Caressing his cheek, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.  Indulging in a tender exploration of his mouth, she moved closer and dropped the hand against his cheek to grasp his free hand.  Humming as she broke the kiss, she stared into his green eyes.  “No need to thank me.  I needed this trip as much as you.  We’ve learned to live together, but we need this time by ourselves to do more than learn to be a couple.”  She laughed suddenly.  “Earlier today proves that.”

Joseph groaned.  “Don’t remind me.”  He squeezed her hands and smiled.  “She was rather cheeky when we left this afternoon.”

“Of course she was.  She caught us, as she put it, _seriously making out_.”  Clarisse laughed and tugged at his hand.  “Let’s continue our walk.  I want to be on the beach to watch the sunset.”

“We have plenty of time.”  Joseph assured her as they started walking, pausing a few minutes later so that she could slip out of her sandals.  Shaking his head, he took the shoes from her and dropped them behind him.  “Why did you put those on, knowing you’d just take them off the minute we reached the sand?”

She shrugged and smiled at him.  “Habit?  That and I don’t really care for the feel of grass on my bare feet.”

Joseph rolled his eyes.  “The lady will walk in the gritty sand barefoot, but heaven forbid those same bare feet touch the soft grass.”

“Oh hush,” she chuckled and gently slapped his arm. 

“You’re a lovely mess of contradictions, mi amor.”

 

~*~

 

“Joseph?  When did you do this?”  Clarisse asked as they walked around the rock wall of the small inlet he’d led her to.  A low table sat waiting, laden with champagne and a bowl full of her favorite fruits to snack on.  Beside the table was a pallet made up of what she realized was a thick mat covered with a blanket, another blanket waiting for them to snuggle under.

“I snuck out while you were unpacking and then again while you were changing.”

“It’s lovely.  Thank you,” she told him softly, pressing a light kiss to his cheek.

Joseph smiled and nodded as he released her hand so that he could pour them each a bit of the chilled champagne.  “I believe this is your favorite,” he informed her as he handed her a glass.

Clarisse took a sip and sighed.  “It is.  Does your friend keep this on hand?  Or did you request some be brought in for our stay?” she asked, already sure of the answer due to the rarity of the vintage, getting a surprise at his answer.

“River is actually where I got the last bottle we had at home.  The vintage isn’t as rare as everyone is led to believe.”  His green eyes twinkled with mirth at her reaction.

Clarisse arched an eyebrow.  “You mean that he has it all?”

Joseph nodded.  “Most, anyway.  He’s a wine junkie, as Mia would say.  He goes around the world collecting the best vintages, and in some cases, completely taking them off the market.  Only a few select people know that he has this particular vintage, and they pay dearly when they request a bottle.”

“Do you pay dearly?”

“No,” he shook his head.  “River never charges me, and because he thinks you’re the most beautiful woman on earth, he keeps several bottles put back just for us.”

Clarisse chuckled.  “Some day I would like to meet this man.”

“Oh, you will.  He’ll be here the day we leave.  He insisted on meeting the woman that stole my heart so many years ago.”  He smiled and held up his glass.  “To that woman, who now wears my ring.  I love you and cherish every day that I get to spend showing you just how much.”

Clarisse felt her heart flutter, her eyes go misty.  “Oh Joseph, my darling husband.  I’ve never been a thief, but in this case, I plead guilty.  I did steal your heart, but only after you had completely captivated mine.”  She chuckled at the crooked grin he gave her and lifted her own glass.  “To the man who has been my friend, my confidant, and is now my husband and lover…I love you and cherish every day spent showing that love just as much as you do.”

Bending over, he set his glass back on the table, then stood up and reached out for her glass, placing it next to his.  Taking her in his arms, he tucked a curl behind her ear then traced her face with his fingers.  “You’re so very beautiful,” he whispered as his fingers trailed down her neck over her shoulder and down her arm.

Clarisse shivered at his touch, the look in his eyes causing a fire to spread across each inch of skin he caressed.  “Joseph,” she breathed as she let her head fall back, inviting his kisses against the creamy expanse of her neck.

Reaching up, Joseph released the knot that held the black and white sarong in place around her neck, his eyes taking in every inch of her as the billowy material fell away.  “Oh god,” he groaned as he got a good look at her swimsuit.  The black material was pulled taut over her curves, the valley between her breasts exposed by the deep vee of the neckline.  Slipping his arms around to her back, he groaned again when his hands encountered bare flesh.  “How did I miss this earlier?”

She shook her head.  “Mmm, I don’t know.”

Carefully moving her closer to the edge of their makeshift bed, he held her gaze as his fingers deftly lifted the straps, pushing the slinky black material off her shoulders and down her arms.  “If this is the kind of suit you’d be wearing, I don’t want anyone around, either.”

Her light laugh turned into a moan of pleasure as Joseph’s tongue gently licked at the pulse point at the base of her neck, his hands reaching up to cup the heavy flesh he’d just exposed.  “Ooh, Joseph,” she whimpered as her own hands moved up his chest to his shoulders to push his shirt off, grateful that he’d left it unbuttoned.

Joseph let his hands drop so that his shirt could fall to the sand behind him.  Cupping her breasts once more, he groaned at the feel of her nails dragging across his heated skin, one finely manicured nail tracing a flat nipple and making him jerk in response.  Looking down at her, he rolled the nipple of her left breast between his thumb and forefinger, smiling in satisfaction when she jerked and caught her breath.

“Hey,” she hissed and gripped his arms as he gently lowered her to the waiting pallet. 

Peeling her swimsuit the rest of the way off, he pushed off his own swim trunks and kicked them away as he laid down beside her.  “I love the look of you in that suit, but I much prefer this suit,” he whispered hotly against her ear as his hand roamed over her heated skin.

Clarisse closed her eyes on a moan and felt a shiver go down her spine when his teeth gently nipped at her earlobe.  Letting her hands move over his back, she settled them just below his waist as she let him have his way with her, a past time she was growing very fond of with each subsequent occurrence.

Trailing his hand over her stomach, Joseph gently cupped her, slipping a finger between her swollen flesh, moaning at how ready she was.  Tantalizing her with a few thrusts of his two middle fingers, he teased around the bundle of nerves he knew would arouse her even further, and waited for her reaction.  Smiling when her back arched and her fingers gripped his flesh, he smiled at her when she opened her eyes and stared up at him.

“Don’t tease,” she scolded.

Smiling with mischief, he leaned down to flick a taut nipple with his tongue as he mimicked the action with his finger.  Feeling her arch and jerk against him once more, he couldn’t help the chuckle when she growled at him and dug her fingernails in. 

“You’re merciless,” she groaned and squirmed against him.  “Please, Joseph, no more teasing.  I’ve been on edge ever since this afternoon.”  She held his gaze as she lifted her hands to pull his head down so that she could whisper in his ear.  “I need you,” she breathed.

Her hot breath against his ear was his undoing.  Grabbing her hands in his and resting them on either side of her head, he moved his lower body between her thighs.  Plunging his tongue in her mouth as his lips covered hers, he slowly slid inside her inch by inch until their bodies were fit tightly together.

Clarisse sighed at the feel of him finally filling her.  She could feel her body stretching around him, adjusting to the size and heat of him as her muscles clenched in reaction causing him to pull from their kiss with a groan.

“Sweet mercy, mi amor,” he panted.  “Don’t do that or I won’t last.”

“Do what?” she asked with a smirk as she felt her muscles repeating the action.  “That?”

“Clarisse,” he growled and nipped at her shoulder.  Staring down at her, relishing in the feel of her soft breasts pressed against his chest, he began to move against her.  The feel of her body clutching at him as he pulled back made him mumble something in his native tongue before setting up a rather fast paced rhythm which she easily caught and kept up with.

“Yes, Joseph.  So much better,” she hissed and arched into him.  “No more slow.  No more teasing.  Just love me.”

“As you wish, my queen,” he whispered, groaning at the change in friction when she lifted her legs to wrap them around his thighs.

Feeling the burn begin spreading from where they were joined to the rest of her body, she gripped his hands tighter and squeezed her eyes shut while biting her lower lip to keep her scream at a quiet level, knowing she’d be unable to stop it.

Feeling her body tightening around him, Joseph knew she was close, his own release nearly upon him.  Hearing her garbled cry as release finally claimed her, he followed mere seconds behind, his own cry muffled by her skin as he buried his face in her neck.  When her legs dropped from his thighs, he collapsed to her side, his heart pounding against his chest so hard he felt the pounding in his head and ears.  His breath was raspy and quick as he blinked to try and get his vision back to normal.

Clarisse felt as if she had suddenly become boneless as she struggled to regain some semblance of balance within her body.  Her heart was racing, her breathing was coming in quick gasps, and her vision was blurry and dim as she blinked to clear the fog.

“Open your eyes, mi amor.  The sun is setting.”  Joseph whispered a few moments later as he reached down to pull the blanket over their damp bodies to ward off the chill of the cooling air around them.

Clarisse finally opened her eyes all the way, and snuggled against his shoulder, watching with the same awe she’d always had as the sun slowly sank below the horizon, seemingly disappearing into the water. 

“I’ve never made love outside before,” she whispered after the sun was completely gone, leaving behind only faint hints of the pinks, purples, and oranges that had so brilliantly colored the sky. 

“I’m not surprised.”  Joseph told her quietly, not wanting to break the spell the setting sun had weaved around them.  “So what do you think of the experience?” he asked, pressing a kiss to her soft hair.

“I think it was most exquisite,” she answered honestly.  “I’m glad we’re at a place were I could have this experience.  If we had been anywhere at home…” she didn’t finish.

“I know,” he assured her.  “I know.”


End file.
